A New Beginning
by xXLoveless69Xx
Summary: As time evaded the young village's protector, Mamoru Kurosawa may have found the perfect blonde knucklehead to spend the rest of his eternity with. (NarutoxOc Warning: Yaoi MalexMale Don't like. Don't acknowledge it :P)
1. So you say

**A/N: Do not own any Naruto character. Wish I did though *sulks* I want my yaoi dammit. Anywho~ Onward to the story.**

* * *

A New Beginning

"_So you say"_

Deep within Konoha, a dark haired middle aged man with medical bandages wrapped around his head, concealing his left eye smirked as he stepped in front of a glasshyperbolic chamber. Inside contained a teenager slumbering in some sort of mysterious bluish-black mist. "Finally," Danzo mused as he looked at the sleeping teenager.

"Sai," Danzo called out to his obedient pawn who was no doubt drawing within the decaying manor. "Yes sir" a pale, young man with obsidian eyes and hair answeredappearing beside him. "Go and fetch our new "friend" some clothing," he ordered without even looking beside himself. "Yes sir." After taking one last look at the resting young man. Sai left to go retrieve some clothes he saw while exploring the abandoned manor earlier.

A few moments later he returns with some garments. "Will these do?" Heasked his mentor displaying a simple black kimono. "Yes, that will do perfectly," Danzo replied as he took notice of the strange glowing bluish-black hakama the teenager was wearing. "Suiting for the likes of him," he thought sourly. The teenager inside the chamber stirs slightly and low growl emits past his parted lips. Sai looks over at Danzo intrigued. "Master Danzo, permission to ask a question," he asked. Danzo looks over at him from his peripheral. "Go on," he said. "Who is this kid?" Sai asked looking back atthe teen. Danzo looks down at said boy and scowls lightly. "That is no kid Sai. That demon that resides in that chamber is none other than the notorious-," Danzo stops his explanation as he heard the hyperbolic chamber screeching slightly. Looking at the chamber his eyes widen as a large crack was slowly making it way down to the bottom.

"What? Impossible," He thought looking down at what appeared to be the sleeping teen. Danzo narrowed his eyes. He then looks over at Sai. "Destroy any evidence that maylead back to us. Quickly," He ordered. Turning his back on the chamber, Danzo steadily makes his retreat. "Yes sir," Sai said. "Aw, why would you do that Danzo-kun? That would mean you would have to burn down this place and that makes me sad. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Danzo stops walking frozen on the spot. Sai eyebrows rose as he turned to look at the chamber. Scowling, Danzo whips around angrily to glare at the standing teen. He shivers inwardly at the lopsided smile he received. The teen chuckles. "Afraid already Danzo-kun? I haven't even begun to play with you yet," he said with his velvety voice. Danzo scoffs.

"We stopped playing that little game long ago."The teen tilts his head, his hair concealing most of his face from the motion. "When exactly did that occur Danzo-kun? If I recall correctly you cheated before I even made mymove." Danzo clenches his fists tight, the handle of his cane flaking slightly from the force. "You know when exactly demon." he replied watching the young man warily.

"What are you up to?" he questioned inwardly. The teen tilts his head to the other side, thinking. "Ooooh. That night."

Danzo mouth twitches into an even deeper scowl. He shakes his head standing tall now as he smiled suddenly. "Yes, that night. The night when I, the king finally overthrown the queen's pawn." Danzo informed proudly. He smirks at the teen's silence. The teen now nods his head absentmindedly. "So you say." he said breaking that momentary silence. Danzo's smirk falls from his face. "What are you implying? I had won demon.." Danzo said approaching the chamber. The teen nods again. "So you say." he said again. Enraged. Danzo now stands in front of the chamber, glaring heatedly at the teen. "Oh such passion. I _love_ the way you stare at me with such eyes," The teen said licking his lips, revealing his dangerously penetrative fangs. Danzo smacks the chamber with his cane. "Shut up you monster!" He shouted. The teen's eyebrows raise from mock shock.

"Wow, you didn't even call me a demon that time. Are you actually starting to _like_ me Danzo-kun?" he asked smiling lightly. "That will be a cold day in hell!" Danzo yelled. "So. You. Say," the teenager replied emphasizing each word. Danzo grinds his teeth from unrestrained anger.

Sai looks between the furious Danzo and the collected young man. "What is going on?" He thought genuinely confused. "So Danzo-kun." the teenager suddenly spoke bringing Danzo out of his stupor. "Tell me." he said locking gazes with the old man. "How exactly did you win that night?"

Danzo raises a brow at the teen's serene tone. He straightens his posture once more, narrowing his eyes at the boy as he did so. He scoffs analyzing the child, seeing as he recalled no one could be harmed as long as he remained in the chamber. He smirks lightly. "If you must know, I was the one who authorized that mission." He replied smirking more. "Now we won't have to deal with that problem any time soon." Danzo laughs at the slight frown on the boy's lips. He lets a few chuckles escape his lips at the teen's futile attempts to break the chamber's glass.

"Pushing on the glass won't work child even if you somehow created that cleft," he thought. "I won demon."

The teen smiled sweetly. "So you say." He heard the teen whisper. "What?" Danzo questioned inwardly. His eyes broaden as he felt a searing pain in his chest. He lets out a shaky breathe as he felt the glass from the chamber pierce his now slowly beating heart. "Master Danzo!" Sai yelled. His uncompassionate eyes widened open in shock as he watched his mentor slowly leave the earthas the glass pierced through his chest undoubtedly through his heart. The teen's words ring throughout the suddenly uplifted manor. _"So you say."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I truly despise Danzo and rather not deal with him in the near future -_- But hopefully i'll be able to create even more chaos now that he's gone :3.**


	2. Fifteen

A/N: I do not own any Naruto character what so ever. Wish I did though *Cough*Sasunaru*cough* Who said that? . .

* * *

A New Beginning

(Part 2)

"_Fifteen!"_

"Ok. Now that we're done after that little _incident_" Iruka Umino, a browned haired young man which is held in a high ponytail at the top of his head, fair skin, soft chocolate brown eyes, and a scar that ran across his nose informed his class full of academy students who were forced to redo their transformation jutsus.

"I do believe it's time to arrange the teams." He said smiling softly at them as most of the class cheered heartily.

"How troublesome."a brown haired tween whose hair was in the same high ponytail as his academy teacher said lying his head on his open palm. The young shinobi rolls his obsidian eyes. "What's the point anyway?" he asked turning to his slightly chubby chip eating friend. "Lightnen' up Shikamaru. You know we deserve this opportunity. Unlike some other people I know." A somewhat pale girl with lengthy platinum blonde hair replied as she glared at the back of her childhood rival, Sakura Haruno's, head.

"Sakura. Why are you even here? Clearly this class is for talented people only. Although I guess having a large forehead like that counts as a talent for something." Ino Yamanaka taunted. She smirked as she noticed the long pink haired girl twitch from anger.

"Shut it Ino-pig. I don't understand why you are here either seeing as you don't even have either a talent nor the _brains_ to be here." Sakura countered.

"Urgh. Why you little-!"

"Class settle down!" Iruka shouted over his over excited class. Clearing his throat he then looks over at the Anbu member at the door. _"When did he get here?" _Most of the classmates questioned internally as they saw a tall individual in a black cloak wearing a wolf mask enter inside the classroom.

_"I wonder what's going on?" _Iruka thought looking at the door.

_"Iruka-san."_

"Oh yes?" Iruka replied as the Anbu member approached him.

_"I have orders from the Hokage asking for your permission for-." _Iruka raised a brow.

"My permission for what?"

_"For a new transfer "student" to be allowed into your class as such a short notice."_ Iruka's brows creased together. "Well I'm not sure as to how that would work. I mean to say, is he even capable of being a ninja if he only enrolled to be assigned on a team?"

The Anbu member chuckled softly. _"Ah, if capability is what you __are worried about. Don't worry he is extremely capable. Just a warning though Iruka-san."_

Iruka raised a brow again as his curiosity overtook his reasoning. He leaned close to the Anbu's mask when he was motioned to do so. _"It is within your best interest to not to make him angry,"_They whispered looking at the curious students._"That goes for them as well,"_ They whispered again before shunshi'ing away. Iruka blinked repeatedly.

_"Well ok then."_

He raised his hand stopping one of students in mid question. "Ok class I bet you are curious as to what just happened, butI have just been informed that we're goingto have a new student. Now you can all chat with your peers as we await that student's arrival," He said studying the team placement sheet carefully.

**"Oh my god. I ****wonder what the new guy is going to be like,"** a brown haired girl asked as she joined her friends with studying a raven haired boy from across the room.

**"Oh, what if ****he was like Sasuke!" **another girl squealed as she looked over at the pale raven haired prodigy.

**"Ah ha. Two Sasukes, my life would really be complete,"** Said raven haired shinobi sighed as his obnoxious classmates were again throwing their infatuated hearts at his feet _again_.

"Pathetic," he thought sourly as he looked out the window into the beautiful scenery that is Konoha. He scowls. _"Pathetic." _

Now distracted by the shrills from his female students. "Class, settle down please," His voice goes unheard by the audibly loud class. "Class!" Iruka jumps as the slide in door of his classroom was suddenly thrashed opened.

_**"W-who or what is that?"**_ Was on the mind of every student in the room as a ghastly pale what they think was a _middle aged _5'11" man with glistering, flowing floor length stygian hair walked into the classroom.

Looking closer upon said man_,_ the class recoils in shock and disgust as they noticed the _man's _gruesome swollen scars curve across from the end of his mouth to the underside the shell of both the man's ears. The class reluctantly adverts their attention to the man's face as they attempt to peer under the lengthy bangs that conceals his eyes from their , the class satisfies their curiosity by adverting their eyes to the man's clothing. Most of the students raise a skeptical brow as they see him wearing from what they can tell an expensive silk coal black kimono with a crimson sash. Looking upon the ankle length sleeves, they notice that the man could conceal a effective weapon as the sleeves dangle just an inch above the floor.

_"Who is this guy?" They all thought._

Iruka analysed the man silently wondering who he was as well. "Um sir?" the man adverts his gaze from the floor to look at the teacher.

"Yes?" came the velvety reply from thin, flawless lips. Most of the young girls within the class swooned as they heard the aphrodisiacal voice smoothly glide through the air like a calm brook. The majority of the male shinobi groaned as they now expect a competition with the new guy. Iruka lowered his air born eyebrows from his hair.

"Um. Yes, well I believe you have the wrong classroom. I believe we're expecting a _young_ man not a efflorescent one." The man raises a concealed elegant brow. _"As a fifteen year old __teenager, I do believe I have the right to find that offensive." _The chuckling teen said at the shocked expression on the young teacher's face. He laughed now as he adverted his attention to the classes' expression.

**"FIFTEEN!"**

* * *

**Me: This chapter has made me realize something very important...I suck at writing descriptions . **

**Kin: Sadly, yes you do.**

**Me: TT^TT Fack.**

**Kin: Remember to rate and review everyone. ^,..,^ For the author's sake. e.e**

**Me: *sulking in corner* TT^TT Wah...**


	3. What the hell was that

A New Beginning

(Part 3)

"_What the hell was that?!"_

The young teen chuckles. _"Yes, I'm fifteen. Why is that so surprising?" _he asked. "Well dude you could pass as a seventeen year old." A fair skinned boy wearing a greyhoodie lined with black fleece said to the teen. _"Again offense."_ the amused teen said looking at the young shinobi. _"Although you could pass as a fifteen year old yourself."_"Really? Sweet." the boy replied. Upon closer inspection from the young teen he noticed the boy that is wearing the grey hoodie had triangular shaped markings on each sidesof his cheeks. _"Inuzuka huh?" T_he teen then notices the little white pup on top of the boy's head.

_"Interesting."_

Turning towards the stunned teacher who had his dull gaze

upon him, the teen clears his throat shattering the man's reverie. He smiles delicately. _"Sensei. It's rather rude to stare." _Iruka shivers at the obvious malicious smile. "Yes, Iapologize for that." He said tearing his eyes away from the teen. "Well anyway class-"

**"**Where did you get your scars?" Iruka's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he had

been not heeded the Anbu's advice. He views the teenager from his peripheral and winces slightly at the frown tugging at the corner of the teen's lips. _"Well, that is a rather __personal story I do not wish to tell." _ The teen smiles faintly as he looked up at the child who asked that.

_**"...Damn."**_ The teen chuckles lightly at the disappointed class.

"Well," began another curious child.

_"Also personal," _the teen answered already knowing the question. The class stares at him taken back. The teen tilts his head slightly._"Yes?"_ "W-well I didn't even ask the question yet." _"Oh well go ahead then."_ The teenager said smiling softly.

_**"Ok. Weird"**_

"Well what is your clan's name?"

_"Personal."_ The teen answered clicking his hidden claws within the kimono.

_**"Ok. What the hell?"**_

An annoying slam reverberated throughout the small classroom. "Well can you at least tell us your name?"

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted at a blondehaired boy with radiant blue eyes who created the disturbance. His annoyance clearly shown as a poutwas placed on his chubby whiskered face.

_"Hmph. Dobe." _

_"Naruto, you moron!"_

_"__**Oh great, why is he even here? I thought he failed the exams."**_

Was whispered throughout the class going unheard by the blonde, but was heard as clear as a whistle to the teen's ears. The teen remains silent after examining the class. _"What has __happened to the shinobi generation?"_ He thought somehow locking gazes the blonde knucklehead. _"Well if you really want to know it's Okami, Kin."_ The class stares at him in shock except for the blonde haired ninja that was Naruto Uzumaki. _"K-Kin Okami?!"_ the class shouted genuinely frightened. _"At your service."_ Kin said bowing before the class. Naruto looks throughout the room at his appalled classmates. He looks over st Sakura and gently nudges her. "Psst. Hey Sakura? Sakura!" He gently shoves Sakura trying to bring her back into the real world only to accidently knock her out of her seat. _"Oh crap!"_ Sakura stared up at him, slowing returning to her right mind.

_"__**NARUTO, Y**__**OU IDIOT!" **_

_**"AH!**_**" **

Jumping up onto her feet, Sakura clenches her hand into a fist and prepares to bring it down on Naruto's head with enough force to successfully knock him out or leave a severe bruise. Instead of meeting a mass heap of blonde hair like she intended, Sakura instead found strands of satiny melanie hair wrapped between her fingers. _"W-what?"_ Sakura hastily backs away from the scene in fear as she could feel the malevolent atmosphere emerging from the slightly crouched over teenager. Her eyes scan over the teen's form as he sat upon the desk hovering his head atop of Naruto's. As she her eyes trailed to see under his hair to regard his expression_, _her heartskips a beat at the malevolent glare thrown her way. _"W-what the hell is that!" _Her mind screamed_. _

_**"I don't understand." **_

_**"Why protect him?" **_

_**"Maybe he doesn't **__**know he's a monster!" **_

_**"Or maybe he likes the little animal. **_

_**"That would be so disgusting." **_

_**"Ugh. I can't stand Naruto! He somehow got the attention from **_**him,**_** of all people!"**_

Kin sighs disappointed at the ill-mannered thoughts send towardsthe blonde child. He then leans away from the blonde's hair as he feels his blood slowly trickle down in front of his face. He adverts his eyes away from Sakura to gaze down at the blonde through his bangs and raises a refined eyebrow at Naruto's expression.

_"What?"_ "Y'-you're bleeding." came the shaky reply. Kin lifts his claws to the top of his head and scoffs as his hair is matted with blood. _"It'll come out,"_ He replied back automatically.

**"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"**

Kin stares at the blonde haired boy apathetically. "What?" Naruto questioned staring in what he hoped to be the teenager's eyes. _"Well, I was waiting for you to state the point, because I don't see it."_ Kin answered. "W-what? What the hell do you mean?" "Hmph. Figures you can't even understand that simple statement idiot." The raven haired boy spoke to Naruto as he kept his gaze to the front of the class watching Iruka call out the team's names.

_"Why isn't he noticing t__his?"_

"Shut the hell up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled even though he approximately two feet away from him. "Heh. Whatever idiot." Naruto snarls at the raven haired boy. **_"Sasuke _****_Uchiha, "a" + "b" does not equals "c", so I hope you can "see" the error of your ignorant ways and keep your infuriating comments to yourself."_ **The classes' jaws nearly snapped off their faces as they heard the great Uchiha get told off, even Naruto himself seemed surprised. Kin smiles as Sasuke glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"H-hey don't say such a thing to Sasuke-kun..!" Sakura shouted joined by the other female students.

"Yeah! He can beat you any day!"

"Yeah yeah! Just you wait, you'll regret the day you said that!"

Kin scoffed and glares at them instantly muting them. _"Do not anger me any further,"_ Kin said patiently though if anyone was looking any closer they would see him baring his scathing fangs.

"Do you wish to taste the power of the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked after a moment of precious silence. The corners of Kin's lips lift upward stretching his scars even more.

_"Unless you truly wish for death Uchiha, I advise you not to irritate me beyond this point."_

Naruto watches in mild fascination as Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "And what are you implying _Okami_? Are you trying to say _you_ can _beat_ _**me**_?"

_"No no. I never__** beat**__ anyone." _

Sasuke's eyebrow raise at that statement, he then looks over at the teen only to find himself in complete darkness. He recoils slightly as he suddenly smelled a putrid scent of decay flair into his nostrils. He looks behind himself as he sensed the most bestial presence he had ever experienced in his whole life. Even more bestial than _that_ night.

**"No." **came a gravely voice on his left.

Turning to that direction Sasuke nearly jumps away in fright at the _**beast **_he is seeing.

_"W-what is that..!"_

**"No. I never **_**beat**_** anyone" **the beast repeated.

_"What...!" _

**"I ****_obliterate._.."**

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened in a haste as he was close to being devoured by that demon.

_"W-was that a genjutsu?" _He looks down only to see his usual high collared shirt tattered with three huge slits across it. He begins to pant lightly after finding Kin looking at him with his curious tilt of his head. _"W-what the hell was that..!"_ His mind screamed out. "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked watching his rival seeing him begin to glisten with faint beads of sweat roll down his forehead. "Yes, Sasuke. Are you alright? You look rather pale." Kin smirked knowingly at the Uchiha. He smirk disappears as soon as it was created. "_Pity. I had such high expectations from you __Uchiha." _

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun!?"

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SASUKE!"**

Majority of the female shinobis cried out to Kin who just watched them in mild disbelieve. _"Crap, look at what you have done now..!"_ Naruto whispered hastily as he tried to stand up in the little space that he had. "Now ladies let's just calm down here and WAH!" Naruto, who thought that talking to the wild banshees would actually serve some sort of purpose, was thrown out of his seat as his classmates rushed to Sasuke's aid. As Naruto prepared to face the harsh reality he was going to call stairs, he discovers after a moment that he is unharmed.

_"What? Why am I suddenly so __warm?"_ He asked mentally relaxing his closed eyes.

_"So warm."_ He nestle his face closer to the silken fabric under him.

_"So soft." _

"Ok, Naruto this position is really uncomfortable, not that I'm complaining, but this truly hurts."

Naruto's eyes shoot open as he recognized that voice.

"K-Kin!"

"Yes, now can you please let up some weight or something you're kinda crushing my rib cage against this step."

Naruto rises up to see he had not nestled upon a silken fabric, but flawless, pale bare skin from which the kimono had revealed. A rosy pink blush blooms across the bridge of his nose as he stared at the unconcealed skin. _"What the...?" _ Naruto watches as the gleaming skin ripple slightly. His blush darkens as his eyes trailed upward to the source of the chuckles and he could feel tips of his ears tingle slightly. Another chuckle slips past parted thin lips as he stared up at the cherry-red face of Naruto Uzumaki. "Not that I don't like the attention I'm receiving. I suppose getting off is not at the top of your list is it now?"The entertained Kin asked. _"_W-what I'm not doing anything though?" Kin raises an amused eyebrow at Naruto who just tilted his head.

Naruto looks down at the smirking teenager, his eyebrows scrunching together. His eyes widened as he looked at the teenager's unconcealed face and believe his face just got more flushed. Underneath all that hair, Naruto was beyond shocked as that curtain of hair contained a perfectly sculpted diamond chin, unblemished skin which held a slightly feminine straight-edged nose,slightly refined eyebrows which were now arched to display the slight amusement on the teenager's face, but what stood out the most to the blonde boy was the teenager's eyes were nothing like he had ever witnessed.

_"Wow. I wonder what kind of kekkei genki he may have."_ Leaning down to get a closer look after that thought. Naruto noticed that the young teen's eyes had some sort of swirls encircling the foggy pitch black pupil. He cringes slightly as he imagined them to be hand-crafted.

"Naruto.-" came a sensual whisper from underneath him. Naruto's blush returns ten-fold as he looked at the entertained teen.

"_Wow he really handsome. Wait what the hell! Since when did I __find him to be attractive!" _

"-off."

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked as he finished berating himself for finding a guy "handsome." Kin sighed softly. "Even though I discovered I enjoy this position I do believe it's time for you to let up don't you think?"_ Naruto_ tilts his head. "You could easily throw me off I don't understand why you won't." Kin tilts his head backwards hoping to show the blonde knucklehead _what_ was holding him back. Naruto stares at the exposed porcelain throat and wonders what if would feel like in his mouth.

_"...WHAT THE HELL!"_ screamed Naruto's conscious who nearly fainted at the thought.

Mentally slapping himself to hell, Naruto adverts his gaze to what the teen was looking at and his eyes nearly fall out of their sockets as he saw _his_ hands pinning the slim wrists together in his palm.

_"W-what...How? When?_" he thought staring back into the teenager's amused eyes.

"You know. I never would have considered myself a bottom, but I think I'll find that to be no problem with you."Kin grins at the small squeak he received when he thrust his pelvis upwards into Naruto's ,which he discovered to be, delectable ass.

_"So cute."_

With a speed that surprised himself and his own classmates, Naruto hastily jumps off the smirking teenager and hops right back into his seat mortified at what just occurred.

_"W-what the hell was that?!"_

* * *

**Me: Fack another paragraph with sucky descriptition e.e**

**Kin: Totally**

**Me: No one asked you...+_+**

**Kin: O.o *flees***

**Me: Reviews make the world go round ^,..,^ Well atleast my world *sweatdrops***

**So i'm genuinely curious. What do you guys think? Was this chapter better than the last two or do i need to lock my laptop up so that it may never see another day? Criticism is always welcomed. Ja ne~ 3**


	4. You have wings

**A/N: Warning may contain crude language (in my opinion anyway.) Also contains Sakura bashing, so sorry to all the Sakura lovers out there.**

* * *

A New Beginning

(Part 4)

"_You have wings!"_

Kin chuckles making his way to the front of the class to perch himself on top of Iruka's desk. In the back of the class, Naruto keeps his gaze lowered to the floor trying to ignore the looks his "classmates" gave him.

_"Faggot." "Why would he even do such a thing with him. I should been the one to receive that attention!" "He always receives the special attention. Makes me wonder you know?" "Yeah, I know what you mean." "Slut" "Faggot ass." "Faggot." "Stupid ass demon. "Why was he even born?""We don't want you here demon." "I wish you were dead." _ Naruto's eyes clenched together tightly as he fought to keep the tears from flowing.

_"Naruto-kun."_ A blue-black haired girl in a thick creme jacket thought as she watched her crush's shoulder tense up in despair._ "Why would they say that?"_

Naruto bites his lip in desperation as he tried not to weep right in front of them. _"N-no...! I'm not going to satisfy them!"_

"_Dammit Naruto! Why can't you just leave us all the hell alone!_**" **_"S-Sakura."_

A lone tear escapes Naruto's anguished filled eyes. The young wide eyed teenager at the front of the classroom stared at Naruto in genuine shock._ "Naruto..." _

Naruto clenches his fists so tight that blood began to flow down his closed palms onto the floor in droplets.

_"Dammit Naruto! Why can't you just leave us all the hell alone!"_ Naruto's world was in ruins as that sentence kept replaying in his mind and tortured heart. _"Then it's really true then..." _

_"I was never wanted from the beginning."_

Naruto stares down at the only tear on the polished wooden desk. _"_

_Maybe it's just best that I leave."_

The class smirks victoriously as they witnessed the mental break down of the _**demon spawn**_ Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru sighed as he looked over at his broken friend, disappoint shown clearly on his face ashe then watched his fellow "classmates" rejoice. Chouji merely shook his head andstared up at their blonde female friend, Ino who was also sharing the same thought. _"Naruto, we're sorry."_ His true friends thought as they wished he could hear their thoughts.

Iruka smiled brightly as he finished writing the teams on the board satisfied with his results. Turning to his joyous students he calmly quiets them down before looking at Naruto who he had expected to be the loudest. "Naruto?" the teacher called out quietly as he immediately noticed the distant expression on his little knucklehead of a loudmouth ninja.

_"What just happened?" _

Iruka looks over at the younger teenager only to find him perched at the same spot as to when he turned around. He raises a curious brow as to why the teenager is scowling compared to how he was grinning previously. "Did something happen without my knowledge?" Iruka questioned looking between the scowling teenager and the broken child. _"What happened?"_

Snapping out of his stupor, Iruka catches the quiet groans from his students as they had looked over the list. Sakura's quite louder than the rest. Iruka chuckles lightly. "So what does everyone think?" "Sensei. Why does team 7 get Sasuke?" "Yeah why can't we have him!" "Yeah we're more useful than that old Sakura!" Sakura ground her teeth together as the other girls were trying to steal _**her**_ Sasuke away from her. "Well, with Sakura's excellent IQ it seems quite fitting to put her with the class genius don't you think?"

**"WHAT!"**

Sakura giggles merrily. Sasuke merely grunts and resumes staring at the young teenager. _"Who are you?"_ He narrows his eyes studying the teenager's frustrated expression. He raises a brow intrigued. _"Did something happen?" _He looks over at the abnormally quiet blonde.

_"What the-? What happened?_

Most of the females groaned in disappointment again as they looked over the team placement. **"Thanks a lot Iruka-sensei."** "You're welcome" An agitated Iruka replied while smiling warmly which to the younger teenager found that only could have been perfected throughout the young teacher's life.

"But."

Snapping out of the stupor he trapped himself in, the young teenager is mildly shocked as he found the whole classroom staring at him._ "What...?"_ "Well since you did enroll in this class _**late **_I may add." The young teenager tilts his head. "I have decided to let you decide which team you wished to be placed on," Iruka explained smiling at the young boy. Kin's eyes widen considerably as he looked up at Naruto to find said boy was staring back at him. The young teenager smiles mischievously as he adverted his attention to the blackboard. _"Oh no,"_ thought a panicked Naruto as he viewed who else he was on a team with. _"Aw crap!" _

"I suppose I could choose."

_"AW CRAP!"_ Kin chuckles softly. "Very well. I choose-"

"Please pick our team."

"No pick ours!"

"I wonder what's it like to be with an older guy..."

"Team 7!" Kin quickly said sincerely disgusted by his "peers".

**"DAMMIT!"**

"Hey that's not fair!" a brown haired girl with two pigtails located at each side of her head shouted. Iruka blinks confused. "How is that not fair? He was given a chose as to whether or not he could be with a team and has chosen Team 7 over a wide selection, so how is that not fair?" Iruka shakes his head at the faint blush on the girl's face. _"Typical." _ "W-well Team 7 already has the genius Sasuke, so why can't _**we**_ have him!?" another girl shouted overturning her chair in her upsurge. The young teen stares at the infatuated girls throughout the room and sighs softly.

_"Personal."_

**"EH?!" **The young teen laughs at their stupidity.

Moments later as the four of them remained in the classroom now as Iruka had left earlier. There was a question lingering around the four well two individual's minds.

_"Where the hell is that damned sensei!"_

Now bored out of his mind, Naruto quickly formulates a prank to teach their sensei a lesson. "This outta show him." Naruto snickered as he placed the used eraser on top of the slide-in door. The younger teenager lying across Iruka's desk as he watched, from his point of view, the upside down Naruto proceed with his plank. _"Well this should be intriguing."_

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?!"

_"Or not."_ oblivious to the three other occupants, the young teenager sulked over his overlooked wish of death upon the pink-haired monstrosity that was Sakura Haruno. "Well what does it look like _**Sakura-chan?**_"

Both Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto shocked as they noticed a hint of annoyance laced within that question while the teen just frowns lightly.

"N-Naruto-." "What's gotten into you idiot?" The Uchiha prodigy questioned as the blonde haired boy began to glare at Sakura. _"What the hell? Dammit what happened earlier? I don't remember seeing anything out of the ordinary..."_ "Naruto? Why are you glaring at me!" Naruto scoffed as he went back to placing the eraser on the door. "There." He smiled jumping down. His eyes automatically run over the upside down form of the teenager. He feels a blush bloom across his face as his eyes trailed over a half-bent exposed slightly muscular thigh. His eyes trail down even lower to peek inside-. _"No! Bad Naruto!" _Mentally slapping himself again, he slowly passes by Iruka's desk to hopefully capture the young teenager's attention. Said teenager was chuckling softly as he watched the young blonde try to catch his eyes and what was inside of his kimono. _"Well might as well have some sort of __entertainment__."_

The young teen arose from upside down position and lies sprawled across the desk, he locks eyes with the little kitsune and smiles softly. _"_Ne why don't you sit with me Naruto?" The young teen asked patting the space infront of him. _"It's rather lonely here."_

Naruto's face brightens to a flaming bright pink as he made his way to Iruka's desk. Awkwardly standing in front of the teenager, he tries to regulate his breathing to normal tempo. _"Oh god, what do I do now?"_ _"_

_Wow I didn't think he could get any cuter, but apparently I was proven wrong." _The teenager grabs Naruto's wrist and chuckles at the slight jump the he did. "Relax will you? I'm not going to hurt you." He ponders for a moment. "Unless you're masochistic?" the teen asked curiously, staring up at the crimson faced boy. _**"NO!"**_ "Ok. Ok. Calm down," the teen then rubs little circles into Naruto's wrists with his thumb. "Just sit with me ok?" He asked looking up at the boy. "O-ok." Naruto replied. As soon as Naruto agreed to sit down, Kin straightens his posture, so that Naruto may sit between his legs. He tilts his head as he could practically _see_ steam emitting from the young blonde's ears._ "Interesting."_

_"Oh my god..Oh my god...! OH MY GOD!" _Naruto could have fainted at what he finally discovered what _exactly_ was inside that kimono.

_"Oh my god..."_

"Naruto?" Jumping, the young blonde quickly perches himself between the teen's legs. The teenager raises a brow. "What? Did I-...Oh." The teen could feel his own face flush slightly as he _forgot_ he was not wearing his hakamas. _"Crap."_ Burying his face into the blonde boy's hair, the young boy and teenager could tell this was going to be a _long_ afternoon. Sakura looks at

the two boys on top of Iruka's desk with silent resentment. _"How dare __**he**__!"_

"Naruto what do you think you're doing now?!" Looking down at the shaken blonde who no doubt was drifting off into his own world, the young teenager glares at the pink-haired girl _daring _her to utter another word.

"I can't believe _**you're**_ sitting there on _**his **_lap while it's obvious he wants _**me**_ to sit there."

Scoffing while wrapping his arms around the quivering blonde. He begins to whisper comforting words into his ear.

_**"Dammit Naruto get the hell off of him!" **_

Not heeding the warning at all. The two other students were _quite_ surprised when the young teen captured the blonde's chin in a gentle grasp as he turned said blonde, so he could _kiss_ him. Naruto could feel his face darken beyond comprehensive. The young teen smiled in the kiss, a few seconds into it, he gently taps Naruto's whispered cheek. "What-Mmf" Instead of asking a question like he intended, he instead found his mouth being assaulted by a smooth, warm vanilla flavored muscle. Naruto softly moans as the tender muscle wrapped around his own trying to ignite a fight. The young teen pulls back and smiled sincerely at the young blonde. Panting slightly, Naruto buries his crimson face into the soft fabric of Kin's kimono. Said teenager laughed as he held the boy close to his chest.

"Oh my god...NARUTO, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT TO HIM!"

"_Sakura, _I'd truly appreciate it if you just** shut the **_**hell**_** up**."

The young teen gently pulled the emotional blonde back within his lap when he tried to dash to the back of the classroom. "Why should I? He's just a stupid demon like everyone else said. He doesn't deserve to be loved." Sakura glares passionately at the blonde boy before trailing her upward to view the young teen's expression. She smiles triumphantly as she notices the contemplation cross the teen's features.

_"Yes, now he'll realize who truly deserves the attention now-"_

"Why do you care?"

"Huh?"

Kin rolled his eyes. "I asked you why do you care? I mean what gives you the right to say 'he/she/they don't deserved to be loved.' Maybe it's _**you**_ who doesn't deserve the love from others?" The young teen asked tilting his head towards her. "W-what what do you mean?" "With an IQ of 199 I expect even _**you**_ to know what that means _Haruno_." Sakura flushes furiously, insulted at the statement. Sasuke chuckles silently watching the entire scene unfold.

"Ok, but may I ask a question?" "You mean ask another question." "What?" "Nevermind Haruno. Go on." He replied looking down at his snickering blonde. He chuckles as a blush rose to Naruto's face as he realized he got caught. Sakura clears her throat, trying to gain the teenager's attention. _**"Yes?"**_ "Well do you have a girlfriend. If the answer is no, may I be your girlfriend?" Sakura hastily spued out, blushing furious from embarrassment. She clenches her cherry red dress in fear of rejection. Kin raises an elegant brow. "Ok, if you just asked if I had a girlfriend. No, I do not and did you really just request _**to be my **_girlfriend?" "Y-yes." Sakura's gaze drops down to the wooden floor. Kin stares at her mirthlessly. His hold on the struggling blonde tightens as he smiled sweetly. _Sickening sweet. _

"Alright, you can be my girlfriend."

_**"WHAT! YOU SON OF A B-"**_

** "**R-really?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. His smiles stretches. "Yes...When I'm allowed into the gates of Shangri-la, so technically that means never." Kin would have laughed at the crestfallen expression on the girl's face if he wasn't currently trying to be suffocated by his blonde. "You do realize I can still breathe right?" He smirked at the flushed blonde who now gave up trying to kill him.

"Why would you do that her?"

Naruto stared hard at the young teen, trying to gain the upper hand since he was trapped within the teenager'shold. Kin nestles his chin on the junction of Naruto's shoulder and neck. _"Why should I have not? She hurt you far worse than what I could have truly done to her "_ _"Yeah but, __that doesn't mean you have to-"_

_"I don't ever want to see you cry again." _

_"W-what?"_ The young teen gently turns the blonde's face once again towards his own and places a

chaste kiss upon his lips. Naruto blushed faintly as he realized that his teammates were watching the whole ordeal._ "You heard me koi-bito"_ _**"KOI-BITO?"**_

"K-Kin-kun?"

The teentruly wished to rip the large forehead girl's head from her shoulders from the intense glare he sent her away. _**"Yes? What is it this time?"**_ "W-well I was wondering." Sakura nervously rubs her arm. _"Come on Sakura! Just spit it out!"_

**"Go on Haruno."**

"Y-yes. Well, do you want to go on a date sometime with me?" Sakura looks at the inattentive Sasuke then slowly returns her gaze to the teen.

"No."

"W-what? Why?" "Well for starters, I detest your very being at which you are supposed to be called a human. He tilts his head to the side. "Does it really appear that I'm _**interested**_ in you?" "Yes! By the way you're always staring at me!" "The only reason I "stare" is because your stupidity is far beyond my comprehension and I wish for you to keep the hell away from me. Understood?"

"B-but."

"_**Understood?**_"

"Y-yes sir." Sakura looks down dejectedly. "Good. Now koi-bito." "I'm not you're koi-! Mmph." Miscalculating the whole ordeal, once again Naruto was interrupted as the teen's delicate tongue plunged into his own moist cavern. Naruto eyes flutter closed as the teen began to softly suck on his tongue. He moans quite audibly as the sucking turned to biting, nipping, and sucking again.

**"OH MY GOD!"**

The howling goes unheard by the pair. Kin pulls back smirking down at his little flustered blonde. "Ne Naruto,-"

A banshee wail temporarily stunned the teen as he watched his koi get wrenched from his grasp and thrown upon the ground. "Dammit Naruto! Why don't you just **die**! It's obvious Kin-kun doesn't even find you remotely attractive, so why don't you just do us all a favor and go kill yourself."

**"Haruno!" **

All four occupants turn towards the classroom door, surprised that they have not noticed the silvered haired jonin appear. Kin shoulders begins to tremble in fury as he saw his blonde kitsune's eyes glisten. The

silver haired jonin glared down at the pink-haired girl, his mask concealing the disapproving scowl. "Why would you say such a thing?" The jonin asked at the huffing girl.

"Look at what you have done." Sakura looks down at the teary eyed blonde and scoffs.

_**"He deserves it."**_

"Haruno how could you say such a thing! He's your comrad!"

"Not anymore."

Deciding it was his time to leave, Naruto shinshuns himself away. The young teen eyes widen from anger. Seeing the pink-haired

girl approach him now, he stares at her bitterly. "Now that the little pest is gone, why don't we spend some time together. Ne _Kin-kun_?" Sakura practically purred as she looked at his direction. The teen scowls bitterly at her. He removes himself from the desk and gradually approaches the pleased girl. _"Yes, my plan worked! Now I'll have him and Sasuke all to my-"_

Sakura's thought process was interrupted as she found herself lacking the necessary amount of oxygen to breathe.

_"W-what's going on?"_

Looking ahead, Sakura could make out a faint outline of a figure before she felt even more air leave her as she was suddenly thrown against what she thought was a wall. "Haruno!" Their sensei yelled as she flew into the wall. Sasuke's eyes broadened.

_"W-what kind of jutsu was that?"_

Sakura groaned as she looked around the hollow abyss. "W-where am I?" The girl thought as she tried to stand on her own two feet. _**"In my world." **_ A gravely voice replied. "W-who?-AH!"

**"Haruno!**" The silvered haired man shouted as the pink-haired shinobi had hit the ceiling. He then looks over at the emotionless teen. His eyes widen from recognition.

_"I-it can't be...!"_

Sakura wheezed as she again flew to the wall once again. _**"Where did he go?"**_ the voice asked. The speaker watching the girl carefully. "I-I don't know!"

_**"LIAR."**_

Sakura cries out as she felt a scorching hot pain run across her abdomen.

_**"I'll ask you again **_**Haruno. **_**Where did he **__**go?" **_Sakura willed her eyes opened and almost blanched at the _**being,**_ who was watching her every move.

_**"Well?"**_The creature bares his fangs at the terrified motionless girl.

"H-he's" She stopped as the sight of the creature made her wish she was dead.

_**"I can make that wish come true if you don't tell me where he is. **_

_**Now, continue, my patience runs fairly thin shall we say, **_**'quickly'."**

_"W-what?"_

_**"Tick-tock Ms. Haruno."**_

Her eyes widen briefly.

"H-he's at the Hokage monuments!"

_**"And why **__**pray tell is he up there?"**_ Sakura clenches her eyes tight, disgusted. "He always goes up there after a beating. The coward." Unnoticing the flash of anger cross the beast's face. He smiles his famous lop-sided smile.

_**"Thank you Ms. Haruno. Oh and as a parting gift.**_**"**

Sakura screams as her whole entire being felt as though it was burning. The creature smiles as he waved at her.

_**"Farewell." **_

The silver-haired jonin jumped startled as he heard screaming emit from the young girl. He rushes to her side after she was carelessly thrown into the students' desks.

"Haruno!"

He shouted. His eyes widened as he noticed third degree burns located on her abdomen where her dress was also mildly scorched. Looking at the startled young Uchiha now, he notices the tattered shirt. _"What? Did something happen to him aswell?" _ Sakura groans as she slowly started to regain consciousness. "S-sensei?" She asked weakly. "Don't push yourself Haruno-" the silver-haired jonin stares flabbergasted at the now bare abdomen. He then looks over at the Uchiha as he knew he saw the marks too.

_"Where did they go?"_

After receiving the information from Sakura, the young teen found himself standing on top of the Hokage monuments, looking down at a doubled over quivering blonde.

_"Naruto_."

"What!" the blonde snapped, looking at the source from which the voice came from. "May I sit next to you?" "Go ahead, not that I _care_ about my personal space." The teen sighed as he sat next to the bitter blonde. He gently caresses the whiskered cheek. _Slap!_ The shock must have been evident on the teen's face as his hand got smacked away. The blonde sighed. "Just don't ok." The teen tilts his head at him. "You didn't mind my touches before, so why now?" Naruto sighed. "Look Kin-" "Mamoru." "Mamoru-. Wait what?" The blonde adverts his eyes to the distant teen. The teen looks down the monuments to stare at the large village. "Mamoru Kurosawa is my true name." Naruto blinks. "Protector of the black swamp?" The teen smiles sadly. "Unfitting ne?" "No! No! It suits you!" The blonde flailed his hands around flushing brightly. The teen laughs heartily which makes the blonde's blush darken. "Well thank you." The teen smiles at him. "You have a really nice smile." The wide eyed blonde didn't think it was possible to blush even more, but he believed he accomplished it. "Thank you again," the teen replied, kissing the crimson whiskered cheek. The teen chuckles as the blonde hid his face within his brightly multi-colored orange jacket. "How rude." The teen smirked as he edged closer to the blonde shinobi. The blonde eyes widen to a considerable length as the teen's foot suddenly slipped off of the Third Hokage's head. _**"Ah."**_

"MAMORU!"

Naruto quickly looked over the edge as he expected his "teammate" to be descending headfirst to his death.

_**"Yes?"**_ Startled, Naruto found himself falling off the mountain now.

"AH! Ah?"

_**"Wow beloved."**_

Instead of being a messily sprawled pancake upon Konoha's monument, Naruto found himself drifting upon the soft mountainous breeze.

_**"**_**W-what?"**

_**"Enjoying the view?"**_

"H-how?" The teen chuckles.

_**"Look down"**_

Naruto obeyed and he knows now shock forever is written on his face at the sight he was witnessing.

_"Y-you have wings!..." _

* * *

**Ugh. I'm sorry if the story format is atrocious or you may not like this chapter, but yeah...*sweatdrops* Again, sorry to all the Sakura lovers, I personally hate the pink-haired banshee, but that's just me. **


	5. Promise me

A New Beginning

(Part 5)

"_Promise me?"_

The teen laughed softly, safely perching on the mountain with his blonde, Mamoru gently sets the young shinobi on the Hokage's head. **"Yes, I have wings. Why is it so surprising?" **Sitting next to his koi, the teen watches him amused.

"W-well it's just that-." **"Yes? Go on."** Flushing furiously, the blonde adverts his attention towards his beloved village. The teenager studies the forlorn expression on his blonde's face.

"What's the point?"

The teen raises a brow, momentarily aphasic, he then examines the broad village and scowls slightly.

The blonde sighs, bringing his knees close to his chest. "Why do they always cast me out on everything?"

The teen pulls the dispirited blonde in his lap and gently holds him. The blonde tilts his head up towards the teen. Wiping the tears sliding down his blonde's cheeks, he lightly kisses Naruto's lids who whimpered softly.

Holding his blonde closer to his chest, the teen begins to skillfully rake his claws through his koi's hair. Naruto flushes looking up at the teen, silently. The teen looks into Naruto's cerulean emblazoned eyes. Suddenly determined, the blonde lifts the teen's veil like hair from his unique eyes.

He laughs softly at the slight blush across the teen's face from the random ction. "Well, can you tell me the answer Mamoru?" The teen caresses the blonde's cheek. "I do not have the answer." The blonde scoffs.

"Figures." Wanting to be as far away from the teenager as possible, Naruto attempts to worm his way out of the slowly strengthening hold.

"Hey, let go!"

"Why should I?" Huffing, Naruto stares up at the entertained teen.

"Well _Naruto_?"

Snarling, the blonde uses all his strength to dislodge himself from the teen's chest. "Dammit let me go!"

"Why should I?"

**"Why **_**don't**_** you!"**

The teen looks down at the fuming blonde silently. "I don't seem to understand."

Naruto scoffs once again. He rolls his eyes at the blank stare the teenager was viewing him with. "Why _**won't**_ you let go of me? Why would you _**kiss**_ a _**monster**_ such as myself?"

_"Why are you tormenting me?"_

Exhausted, the young blonde lays his head upon the narrow chest of the teenager seeing as he wasn't going to receive a response. The teen folds his raven-feathered wings and looks up towards the sky.

"The reason I won't let go. Why should I let go of the one person that has brought me happinesss?"

Stunned, Naruto looks back towards the teen and silently analyzes him. "What do you mean by 'the one person that has brought me happiness?' In everyone else's eyes, I'm just the damned demon spawn Naruto Uzumaki."

** "And you actually acknowledge those comments why exactly?"**

The blonde looks down unable to conjure up an answer. The teen sighs softly. "Naruto, just because you're the Kyuubi holder, that doesn't make you the Kyuubi himself."

"Then why does everyone glare at me as if I am!"

"Because they're afraid." The blonde raises a brow.

"Why would they be afraid?"

"Why were you afraid when Mizuki told you the truth?" Shocked, Naruto looks back at the stoic teenager. "H-how did you know of that?"

"In due time beloved."

Naruto blushes which causes the teen to laugh. Naruto blushes more. "S-so, you didn't answer my other question." "Ah, why would I like to kiss you. Well, why would I not? How could anyone resist those lips of yours." Naruto's could practically feel the blood rush to his cheeks. "W-well, I-I don't know. "Precisely. So."

The teen tilts Naruto's head back to stare into his beautiful sapphire eyes. "How do you expect me to resist them?" The young blonde blushes furiously as he continued to stare into those pitch-black orbs. "Well, Naruto?" The blonde trembled as his name passed through the teenager's pale, alluring lips. Chuckling at the crimson faced, he places a soft kiss against his forehead. Unconsciously, the blonde shinobi pouts. "That's all?" The teens raises an elegant brow. Lazuline eyes widen from realization. "U-uh. What I meant was. No I didn't mean that!- Hmph." Unnoticeably tilting the blonde's head, the young teen slips his tongue into the flustered Uzumaki's moist cavern. Naruto's eyes rolled as he feels as though he's going to faint from embarrassment. Luckily, the teen pulled back. Mamoru smirks down at the semi-conscious cherry red blonde. "Did you mean that?" The blonde buries his flushed face into the teen's kimono. The teen chuckled holding his koi close once again.

The teen smiles at the serene scenery. He then closes his eyes, resting.

Noticing the sudden silence, the young blonde curiously stares into the relaxed face of the teen. "Ne Mamoru?" "Yes Naru?" The blonde decides to ignore the little nickname to avoid blushing even more. "Well, did you truly mean that?" "If you are referring to the kiss, then yes I did mean it." "Oh. Ok." Mamoru opens his left eye a fraction to stare down at the blonde who was staring at him curiously. "Yes Naru?" The blonde jumps slightly. He looks down embarrassed. "W-well I was just wondering, if you really did mean that w-well." "Well?" The teen looks at the blushing blonde inquisitively. "W-well does that make us a couple or something?" Mamoru chuckles. "Well I prefer the term "mates", but that's just me." "What-?" "But I suppose that, yes we're a "couple" in a way." The young blonde could practically tell his face could rival a tomato. "Ok." The blonde adverts his attention towards his village. "Ne Mamoru, can you promise me something?" Mamoru gently rests his chin against the young blonde's shoulder. "Anything koi." Naruto chuckles dispiritedly. "Promise me, you won't ever leave my side." The teen glances over at his blonde. "I promise beloved. Although I want you to promise something as well." The blonde blinks curious. "Ok. What is it?" "Promise me that you will never lose yourself into temptation, no matter how alluring it is." The blonde's eyebrows crease together. "What do you mean?" The teen chuckles softly.

"In due time beloved."

"HUH?"

Mamoru laughs. Naruto smiles pleased that he was able to elicit that response from the raven haired teen.

"Oh, how heartwarming."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**The sixth chap may be up soon idk as of yet, so i would love an honest review on this chap. Did this one suck? Could I have done better or is it the most awesomest masterpiece you have ever read? (J/k j/k) But anyway sayonara for now.**


	6. Always and forever

A New Beginning

(Part 6)

"_Always and forever."_

"_Oh, how heartwarming"_

Naruto jumps slightly at the newcomer. Mamoru just sighs. "What is it Haruno?" "Sensei wants **all** of us to meet at the top of the Academy." "Hai. Hai." Mamoru absentmindedly waves at her, expecting she would get the hint. Sakura glares noticing the blonde sitting on the teen's lap. "Kin-kun hurry please." Sakura pouts. Mamoru sighs softly. "Kin-kun-" "Sakura, I'd truly appreciate it if you just leave."

"But-"

_**"Now."**_

Sakura frowns glaring at the young blonde before fleeting away. Scoffing at the darting kunoichi, Mamoru looks down at the distant blonde.

"Naruto-."

"Let's just go."

The stoic blonde moves away from the somewhat distressed teen and stands with his back towards him. He narrows his eyes replaying what just happened. _"Why didn't she see the wings?"_ Glancing back to look at the teen, he quirks an eyebrow as he sees he is not there.

_"What the hell he-?"_

"Aren't you coming?"

Shocked out of his daze, the blonde haired shinobi turns to where the voice came from to see the teen staring down the mountain's steps.

_"W-when did he?"_

_"Well Naruto_?" The blonde shudders at the emotionless tone.

"Yeah." He watches the teen slowly descend down the stairs. _"W-what the hell just happened?" _ The blonde hurries to catch up with then teen. Quickly spotting the teen at the stairs end, the young shinobi decides to make a idiotic move.

_"Well, here goes my sanity."_

Darting off of a step that was at least fifty feet from ground level, the blonde smiles as he falls head first towards the teen.

He clenches his eyes tight expecting the pain.

_"Ah?"_

The blonde slowly reveals his sapphire eyes to the world again as he felt a comforting heat against his abdomen.

_**"****You know,**** if you truly wished for death you just could have asked me."**_

Shocked beyond comprehension, the blonde looks down staring at the back of the teen's head. Wanting to know what that strange warmth was before, the blonde leans over to see the teen's black tinted handon his abdomen.

_"Oh Ok-WAIT WHAT!"_

Staring at the odd colored skin, the blonde unwilling lets a hiss escape his lips as he was tossed onto the grassy floor, he absorbs his surroundings and realizes he is in the mountain's ample forest. The blonde glares at the concealed teenager. "Hey what's the big idea!" The teen continues to glare at the blonde. Unable to see the teen, the blonde glares more heatedly at him.

"Coward I'm talking to- AH!"

The young blonde stares mouth agape at the teen when his back connected to the damp ground. Staring into the now enraged eyes of the teenager, Naruto feels his anger drain from him as he took in his situation. Towering over him was no longer the pale, stoic teenager that was Mamoru. No, currently glowering at the young shinobi was now a etheral demon of some sort. Noticing some sort of unhumanly gleam emit from the teen, the blonde lowers his eyes to view what it was. Noticing this action, the teen growls slightly making the blonde's eyes widen. Seeing the blonde was too distracted on his features, he firmly grips the blonde's chin and raises it somewhat so he can stare into his eyes. "No, what was the big idea that ran through that little head of yours and as for the "coward" remark, I do believe I had the right to point out who is truly the "coward" here." "What?"The teen sighs removing himself from the slightly dazed blonde. He stands, continuing to glower at the boy.

**"So are you going to begin?"**

Naruto blinks at the question. "Begin what?" The teen sighs softly pinching the bridge of his nose. Noticing this action, Naruto examines the teen once more. His eyes travel towards the teen's face seeing that the hair has undoubtedly shortened to waist length. He absorbs the glistening fiery orange fox's face resting upon the teen's now cream colored right cheek. The fascinated blonde discovers the fox's nozzle seem to be pointing upward into the teen's right glistering pitch black eye. Trailing his eyes lower, the blonde takes in the bare lithe waist that is also adorned by the fox's slim figure engraving which is now complimented with artistic melanize swirls winding and weaving around throughout his entire right side and chest as though they were painting a blackened sky. He vividly notes the fox's the nine tails which are pointing downward as if the fox had jumped into the sea of stygian. _"Beautiful."_

The teen raises a brow at the silent blonde. He sighs at the look of adoration directed towards him. "Naruto." Sensing the timeworn laced within the teen's voice, Naruto looks into the teen's troubled eyes.

_"Why?"_

The blonde winces at the sorrowful tone. "I-I don't know why I did that." The teen sighs once again. "You do realize you could have died if it were anyone else correct?" "Y-yeah." The teen crouches in front of him. The blonde looks down expecting to see the black silk kimono, but to his surprise he is now staring at a silken but tattered bluish-black hakama. "W-when-?" Noticing the blonde's attention directed elsewhere, the teen shakes his head slightly amused.

Taking his chances, the teen lightly presses his lips against the blonde's slightly parted rosy pink ones. The blonde blinks repeatedly. Realizing who was kissing him, Naruto closed his eyes. Now wrapping his arms around the slender teenager's neck, Naruto quickly slips his tongue into the warm cavern of Mamoru who was surprised at the action. The teen smiles softly as he gently began sucking on the warm muscle. "A-ah." Naruto moans softly as he felt a pair of warm hands tenderly grip his sides. The teen pulls back and stares into the blonde's glazed eyes. "So Naru, why did you pull that stunt earlier?" The blonde looks away momentarily. "Naru-?"

"I don't want to lose you."

The teen blinks repeatedly. "I don't understand-."

"I didn't want to lose you to her!"

The blonde huffs directing his attention to the forest top. "Naru, don't tell me you were jealous of Sakura?" The blonde flushes. "S-so what if I was!" Staring at his blonde entertained, the teen gently caresses the tween's flushed cheek. "Naru, you don't have to be jealous. Only one person holds my heart at the moment and I'm not letting them go." "But the way she always looks at you like-" "Like she wants to fuck me? I'll pass on that offer." The blonde flushes even more. "So, you don't want her?" "No, I don't want her. Why would I want her if I have the greatest thing to ever happen to me sit right across from me." The blonde flushes furiously now. "O-ok." The teen chuckles placing a chaste kiss against the blonde's lips.

_"You are mine beloved. Always and forever."_


	7. Beautiful

**A/N: _Bold/Italics:"Used when Kyuubi speaks or whenever a_ stron_g emotion is present."_**

**Bold: "Emphasis"**

_Italics: "Thoughts" "Quote" or "Flashback."_

* * *

A New Beginning

(Part 7)

"_Beautiful."_

The blonde smiles heartily. "Always and forever huh?"

"Yes." The teen caresses his whiskered cheek which leads to the blonde caressing his side where most of the nine-tailed fox engraving lied. The teen shivers slightly from the compassionate touch. Noticing the young blonde watching him warily, the teen softly blushes. "Mamoru?" Unconsciously caressing the tattoo, the blonde raises a brow as he noticed a slight tremor rack the teen's body. The teen bites his lip aroused from the blonde's warm calloused hand gently rubbing against his side. He quickly moves away from the blonde, the blush darkening on his face. "Maybe it's for the best that we start moving." "What why?" The blush darkens even more. The blonde watches with a curious eye, seeming to wonder what was wrong with the teen. "Mamoru?"

"Lets just go." The teen then walks out of the thick forest, leaving the blonde even more confused. _"What just-?" _

"Wait!"

After countless moments later of running through Konoha's streets trying to locate his teammate, the blonde boy stands astonished as he just watched him enter the tea shop.

_"What the hell?! You moron!"_

The blonde stands there even more flabbergasted as the teen calmly exited the shop.

_"W-what the hell is going on?" _

The blonde tentatively makes his way over to the smiling teen who was happily munching on a dango. "Mamoru?" The teen tilts his head up at the blonde. "Yes?" The blonde gawks at him incredibly. The teen blinks repeatedly. "Do I have something on my face?" "N-no, it's not that." The gazes towards the blonde as he sat down dejectedly. "Dango?" "No, thank you-hmph." The blonde shinobi blushes as the teen placed a chaste kiss against his lips, he blinks slowly as he felt piece of the teen's sweetened saliva covered dango enter his mouth. The teen chuckles as Naruto blushes a vivid red. "Gomen, I tend to get rather_ physical_ when I'm on a sugar-high." The blush across the young blonde's face darkens. "I-it's okay." The teen smiles as he resumed eating. The blonde looks over at him and flushes more. He quickly adverts his eyes, trying to erase the image of Mamoru's enticing pink tongue slowly wrap around a small piece of dango.

_**"Heh heh heh. Looks like someone has a craving for a certain teenager."**_ The blonde sighed as the snickering Kurama.

_**"**__Shut it, stupid fox."_

_**"Ouch. That one hurt."**_ The blonde rolled his eyes. _"Whatever fur-ball. Just do me a favor and shut the hell up."_

_**"Oi, don't get bitchy with me kit. Instead of sitting there berating yourself, just ask him what the fuck happened."**_

_"Why should I?"_

Receiving no answer, the blue eyed shinobi looks over at the teen who had his eyes adverted. He raises a brow at the teen's smirk.

"Mamoru what-? Wah!"

The blonde clutches onto the teen's shoulders as they suddenly took towards the sky.

"Mamoru, what the hell!"

"Look down at where we were sitting."

"What?"

The blonde looks from the amused to teen to back down towards the bench.

"Sakura?" He narrows his eyesgazing at the smiling teen.

"Ah, sorry." The teen glides his hand through the air and the blonde watches entranced as ripples were left in its wake.

"Wow."

"Now look down."

Obeying, Naruto stares mouth agape as he saw replicas of himself and Mamoru sitting on the bench. Squinting his eyes, the blonde takes notice of the teen's appearance which were how he previously looked before their little incident.

"What? S-so that's how you were able to enter the shop without any problems."

"Yes, this is one of my family's traits that I somehow inherited."

_"One? How many more are there?"_ "I see."

_**"Hah. Told you he would tell." **_

_"Shut it."_ The blonde looks down at the scene, deciding to ignore the fox.

"Yes. Do you wish to see what's going on?" Naruto blinks at the crimson pink haired girl who was repeatedly clenching and unclenching her fists. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's not good, so no." Upon, hearing a soft whimper, Naruto looks towards the teen and instantly regrets making that action. The blonde blushes furiously as the teen's rosy pink lips were set in a small pout. His mouth drops open as the arm interlaced around his waist tightened gently.

_"W-what the hell!"_

Whimpering once more as he noticed his tactics having effect on the blonde, the teen begins to softly nip on his koi's neck. "Please Naru?" he pleaded in-between each feathery nip.

_"Please Naruto."_

Upon hearing his name gently roll out from soft, rosy pink lips, the blonde blushes furiously. "A-ah okay..." Clenching his eyes tight,the blonde tries to ignore the featherlike touches from the teen's delicate lips. The teen stops suddenly and chuckles softly. "Thank you beloved." Flying down towards the scene, he leaves the blonde wrapped in his embrace groggily confused.

_"W-what the hell just happened?"_

_**"Bwahaha! Looks like he has you wrapped around his little finger kit."**_

_"S-shut up! He does not have me wrapped around his finger!"_ The demon fox smirks within his confinement.

_**"**__**Heh. Whatever kid" **_

_"Right back at you baka fox."_ _"-I'm an ugly girl-."_

_**"What the fuck?"**_

_"What the hell?"_

The blonde stares at the trembling teen who was trying _extremely_ _hard_ to contain his amusement. _"You're a dog and a troll. Were you hit by a train. Don't go near because your breath is skanky." _"Mamoru what the hell?" "What?"

_"Don't get touched. I'm afraid. Cause guys say I'm an eyesore. Woo ooh ooh."_

The blonde's eyebrows crease together at the _atrocious_ high-pitched voice emitting from his replica. **(1) **

_"Okay, that sounds nothing like me."_

_**"Well, it sounds exactly like you to me" **_

_"Shut it baka fox!" _

_**"Watch your tongue before I claw it out baka gaki!"**_

_"What was that?!"_

_"Sorry, but you're too damn ugly-." _

"SHANNARO!"

All three well, one young blonde jumped as Sakura pummeled the replicas to the ground. The teen quickly escapes the scene. "WAH!" The blonde yelped as they soared break neck speed towards the Academy's rooftop where their sensei and fellow teammate were awaiting their arrival. "Mamoru." The blonde glares up at the teen. "Yes?" The young shinobi fights his blush that threatens to bloom as the speed at which they were traveling made the teen's hair whisk freely through the breeze. The teen raises a brow at the hazy eyes of his koi.

_"Beautiful." _

The blonde stares at the flawless face mesmerized.

_"Oh my god. He's so beautiful."_

_**"Ugh kit. Could you please refrain from doing **__**that? **__**It'**__**s rather pathetic to see let alone **__**hear**__** my host all **__**feminine**__** and rave over some **__**guy**__**. So, can you please **__**shut**__** quit **__**it**__**?"**_ The blonde's face turns crimson for the umpteenth time this afternoon.

_"SHUT IT BAKA FOX!" _

* * *

**Uh. Don't anyone ask me what the hell happened here, I don't even know myself. *sweatsdrops* So this is thankfully the end of chapter 7 and hopefully 8 will be right behind it.**

**Oh and (1) Realtek HD Audio Manager on Acer laptops. That's all I have to say.**


	8. You promised me

**A/N: _Bold/Italics:"Used when Kyuubi speaks or whenever a_ stron_g emotion is present."_**

**Bold: "Emphasis"**

_Italics: "Thoughts" "Quote" or "Flashback."_

* * *

A New Beginning

(Part 8)

"_You promised me."_

_**"Hahahahahahaha!"**_

The teen left eye twitches as the fox's subtle message was finally revealed.

_"I swear to kami fox. I will get you back."_

_**"Ah, so you finally got the message huh **__**feminine guy**__**? Took you long enough kit."**_

The blonde growls slightly. The teen raises a refined eyebrow at his koi.

_"Bastard fox."_

_**"Whatever."**_

The blonde pouts. "Naru?"

Drifting through the gentle breeze now, the teen warily studies his blonde. Suddenly remembering what he wanted to talk about, the blonde looks up at the teen angrily. "What the hell was that back there?!"

A light blush blooms across Mamoru's face. "I'm truly sorry koi. I know I have behaved inappropriately, but I have tried time and time again for her to understand. I didn't mean to upset you, please accept my apology."

The blonde sighs softly as the teen placed a kiss against his forehead protector. "Ok. Ok, I accept your apology. Just control yourself next time okay?" The teen gazes towards the Academy's rooftop. He snarls at the silver haired sensei as he approached closer and closer.

_"No promises."_

The teen glides his hand through the air.

_"W-what the?"_

The blonde blinks repeatedly as he suddenly found himself within the teen's lap. The teen smiles as the blonde tilts his head up towards him. He places a light kiss against the blonde's plump lips while encircling his arms around Naruto's slim waist.

"Just watch Naru. I'll explain later."

Blushing, Naruto quickly adverts his eyes to their unamused sensei.

_"Watch what?"_

"About time you two. May I ask where you have been?"

Naruto heard his sensei say.

_"What? Who's he-?" _

The blonde's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of an brightly orange jacket and jet black hair sit _exactly_ in the spot they were in.

_"What the hell? How?"_

Looking towards his other teammate, hoping he would have saw, he raises a brow as he sees Sasuke glaring at them well, more specifically _Mamoru. _

"Ah, seems likesomeone else wants your heart Naru."

"What?"

Looking up at the teen, he shivers at the untamable bloodlust dancing wildly within the teenager's eyes. His eyes widen at the wide smile that was slowly traveling across the teen's face. _"T-that smirk I've seen it somewhere but where?" _

_**"Ah, now that's the true definition of **__**beautiful**_**. **_**Don't you think so kit?"**_

_"What the hell fox?"_

_**"What? Just being honest. Oh and you might want to calm your "mate" down unless you want the Uchiha's blood to be painting the rooftop instead." **_

Heeding the fox's warning, wondering what the hell he was blabbering about, he silently gasps as a bluish-black aura begins to emit quite quickly as though it were coming from a vent from the now cracking skin of the teen.

_"What the hell!"_

"Mamoru! What's wrong?! Talk to me! Mamoru!"

The silver haired jonin raises his brow as he noticed the teenager begin to tremble slightly. _"Well that's an unexpected response." _

Sasuke raises a brow as well as he too noticed the slight quaking. _"Hmph. Worthless baffon. Wonder what's up with him." _

Noticing his pleas fall upon deaf ears, the young blonde silently curses.

_**"Uh, kit. Not that I'm complaining here quite the opposite, but hurry the fuck up and do something before he does."**_

_"What the fuck am I supposed to do?!"_

The teen suddenly gripped the steps attempting to prevent another mistake. The blonde observes horrified as a crevice quickly ran across the bridge of the teen's nose as though he were made of glass.

_"W-what?"_

A growl escapes the teen's lips who was fighting strenuously to keep his control. Sasuke smirks as the slight trembling has turned to full blown shaking. _"Heh. Finally realized who the underdog is __Okami__?"_

As though the Uchiha's comment was heeard by the unstable teen, the sound shattering of glass shocked the silver haired jonin and blue haired shinobi who both jumped up from the disturbance. Bracing themselves against the powerful gustof wind that suddenly appeared, the jonin and young shinobi force theireyes open.

_"W-what the hell is __that__?!" _

Sitting across or side from the blue haired boy's point of view, was a ebony haired being with a pair of dull 6 feet black feathery wings, creme colored skin with eccentric swirls twist and turn around its uncovered torso.

_"W-what sort of symbol is that?"_ Both jonin and shinobi thought noticing the nine-tailed fox began to move as though it was reacting to the monster's anger. 2 pairs of eyes now widen as they see their blonde knucklehead _try and lull the demon _before them.

**"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?! Get away from that ****thing****!"**

An anguished cry escapes the teen's lips. The jonin's eyes widen even more as the creature's back arched which in turn made its wings direct to the sky. A shrill scream is heard and two out of the three occupants turn towards the location of the scream.

**"W-what the hell is ****that****?!"**

The pink haired kunoichi stares at the creature infront of her mortified. Another scream of pure agony slipped past the teen's lips. The teenager's head sharply falls back as more harsh cries kept emerging one after the other out of his now abused throat. The blonde whimpers softly as he sat there unable to help his mate.

**"Naruto, get away from ****that thing**** while you still have the chance!"**

_**"Kit, hurry up. I'm begging ya here."**_

The blonde clenches his fists tightly as more insults were thrown at the suffering teen.

**"Shut up all of you!"**

His teammates and teacher closed their mouths in genuine shock as their blonde glared at them.

"Na-Naruto what? What are you saying?! Get away from that thing!" The raven haired boy shouted. He stares at the creature infront of him as it releashed another yell.

"Shut the hell up! Don't you say a word to me or him! You don't know shit about him! You have no right to insult him like you are doing now!"

A whimper catches the blonde's attention. Turning towards the teen, he hastily run his hands through the stygian hair.

_"Dammit!"_

"Him! Naruto, we don't even know what that thing is!" A choked cry escapes the teen as the pink-haired girl repeatedly insulted him.

Growling, the blonde whips his head at his so-called teammates.

"Didn't I ask you to shut the fuck up." He glares fiercely at his team daring them to insult the distressed teen.

His team looks away from the harsh gaze.

_**"Heh. Nice one kit. Now can you please calm him down."**_

The blonde looks at the motionless distant teen who stopped screaming as soon as the insults had stopped.

"Mamoru."

Standing, so he could view the teen's vacant eyes, he could feel tears prick the corner of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Holding the teen against his small body, Naruto quietly curses as the teen has yet shown any signs of life.

"Mamoru, please. Say something."

Lightly holding the teen's face in his hands, he searches within his extinguished eyes, longing for the gleam to return.

"No. Please, you promised you wouldn't ever leave my side!"

Body racking with trembles, the blonde looks down at the teen angrily.

"Dammit Mamoru!"

"You promised me!"

"You promised me."

Losing hope as he continued to stare within those lifeless eyes, Naruto's head drops towards the ground defeated. Tears begin to flow from his eyes.

_"You promised me."_

* * *

**Ugh. ;_; Didn't even know I could write something even _remotely_ depressive. *sniffle* God dammit, now I wanna cry TT_TT**

**But anway, I hope you ll liked this chapter. I really believe I connected with it, so let me know what you guys think kay? But, you don't have to if ya don't wanna. *smiles***


	9. Hahahahahaha

A New Beginning

(Part 9)

"_Hahahahahaha!"_

"_Please Mamoru. I'm begging you. Please come back to me." _ The young blonde sobbed softly. _"Please."_ Looking at the teen's parted lips, Naruto almost chuckled at the irony. He smiled weakly as he pressed his lips against his love's lips. _"They're still warm." _ Slipping his tongue through the teenager's partially opened mouth, his eyes flutter close as he timidly explored his love's moist cavern.

He pulls away.

"_I-it doesn't feel quite as right when I do it."_ He backs away from the eternal resting teen. Casting his eyes downward, Naruto makes his way over to the exit staircase. "W-wait Naruto, what are we suppose to do with that-?" A fierce glare was thrown at the pink-haired girl's direction quickly silencing her. "Finish that sentence Haruno, and I'll know exactly what to do withyou." Sakura scoffs.

"Why you little-!"

"Quiet Haruno!"

Sakura hmphed softly adverting her gaze to Sasuke. _"I wonder where Kin-kun is?" _The silver haired jonin sighed. "Look, everyone just calm down. The right thing to do as of now is to bury the body. And Naruto, you do realize we're going to have to have a talk correct." "Whatever."

Approaching closer to the stairs, the blonde glances back and he could feel tears stinging the edges of his eyes as he watched his sensei effortlessly pick up the slumbering teen. Watching the teen's head roll towards his direction, a lone tear escapes a sapphire eye as those stagnant ebony eyes continued to torture him with their lifeless stare. _"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Mamoru. I love you." _

_A teen with silk flowing melanize waist length hair smiled gently at him."You are mine beloved. Always and forever," _the teen who was smiling brilliantly at him said. More tears began to flow as he ran down the steps.

"_Always and forever."_

Sitting on his usual Ichiraku stool, Naruto stared at his steaming bowl of ramen dispirited. "Oi, what's wrong Naruto? Usual on a fine day like this you would be on your 10th bowel already." The ramen shop owner, Teuchi asked smiling softly at the young blonde haired shinobi. His smile fades as he continued to examine the mirthless boy. "Naruto-?"

"Yo!"

Teuchi quickly catches the slight eye roll of his number one customer. He looks up from the blonde to the new comer who wore a green vest that was adorned with many pockets on the front. Underneath the vest the person wore a blue shirt which for reason unknown to him, had a mask for which the bottom half of the individual's face was concealed. Their uncovered right eye warmly stared around the small shop. "Ah, yo Naruto!" Said blonde groaned pushing away his bowel of cold ramen. "Sorry I wasted your ramen old man." Putting money on the counter next to the neglected meal, the blonde swiftly makes his leave. "It's okay kid."

Making his way back to his apartment, the blonde huffs annoyed as his sensei trailed not too far behind him. Catching up to the irritated blonde in no time flat, the silver haired jonin falls into sync with his steps. "Look Naruto I'm sorry as to what has happened to your friend, but." Stopping, the jonin silently regards the tear stained face of the blonde. "It'll be okay." Placing a hand upon the blonde's shoulder, he squeezes it reassuringly as he turned and walked away. "Oh and we're meeting at the Academy's rooftop tomorrow. Don't be late." Naruto looks at the slowly developing cloudy sky sensing as his sensei left by now.

"_Are you sure?"_

Later on that night, Naruto laid upon his side looking upon the dreary dark world outside his window. He sighs as another streak of lightning lit up the village._** "Damn kit. You really have fallen hard haven't you?"**_

The blonde rests his head upon his upon his open palm that was hoisting him into the air as he leant his weight against his elbow. _"Well, you try losing the one you loved right infront of you."_

"_**Are you seriously even suggesting that gaki?"**_

A light blush spreads across the blonde's tanned face. _"I'm truly sorry Kyuubi. I didn't mean it."_

"_**Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Apology accepted." **_

The blonde resumes looking out the window. He stares as the rain began to harshly slap against the pane creating an audible pitter-patter pattern. _"Ne Kyuu.-chan."_ _**"Yes and don't call me that."**_ The blonde smiles softly at the furball's annoyed tone. _"Anyway Kyuu-chan-."_

"_**Dammit kit, did I not just say to call me-!"**_

"_What's it like to be in love?"_

"_**-that...Look kid, I believe you're really asking the wrong person with this subject."**_

"_So, you never been in love before?"_

The blonde took the silence as a yes. _"Well, if it makes you feel any better Kyuu, I love you."_ A gruff chuckle escapes the great fox._** "Gee. Thanks kid. That made me feel a whole lot better."**_ The blonde rolls his eyes at the sarcastic remark._ "Whatever baka fox." _

"_**Baka gaki."**_

A contemplative silence fills the quiet room. A sigh brings the blonde out of his troubled thoughts. _**"Kit, why are you still up? Don't you have to meet the old man and others at the Academy again?"**_ The blonde sighs now. _"Don't remind me."_ _**"Sorry, but anyway you need to rest."**_

"_How can I?"_

"_**Look, don't spring your depressing bullshit on me alright? Just shut the fuck up, go to sleep, and live on with your life. Hell, you barely-no HARDLY even knew the fucking guy."**_

Facing away from the window, the young blonde pulls the cover up to his neck, silent as he snuggled close to his uncomfortable pillow. The fox sighs. _**"Shit. Look kid, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean any of that it's just really tiresome to hear someone complain about their problems." **_The fox sighs again as he received no answer.

"_**Kid-."**_

A roar of thunder boomed outside the blonde's window making said blonde flinch slightly. A light rap against his window pane brought the distraught blonde out of his light meditation. Another roar of thunder made the blonde rise from his warm bed. He sighs holding his head in both his hands. Another set of light raps are heard against the window pane. _**"Could you please chop down that fucking tree out there."**_ The blonde's eyebrows twitch comically. _"How about I chop off your-."_ The blonde stares at the window in complete and utter shock at what he was witnessing. Tears freely escape his eyes as he watched his recently _deceased_ love tap lightly against the glass of his window. "M-Mamoru!" The teen smiles softly. "Naruto-."

_Crunch! _

The teen watches the fuming blonde from his peripheral as his head was suddenly whipped to the side when the blonde hurriedly opened his window and punched him hard. He is thankful for his melanize lengthy hair as he feels cracks upon his skin begin to form from the impact of that punch. _"Have I done something wrong?" _

"You son of a bitch! How could you just stand there and act like nothing is wrong?!" The teen tilts his head.

"Naru-."

"No, whatever you have to say just forget it! I don't want to hear your bullshit! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!"

"I know." Tears well up in the blonde's eyes once again and he furiously wipes them away. "Then how could you? How could you just leave me like that without an explanation? You don't know how I felt these past couples of hours without you." Wishing the tears would stop falling, the teen gracefully climbs into the room with the trembling blonde. He wraps his arms around his kitsune and gently places him on his lap. "No, I do know how you have felt and I'm truly sorry I've put you through so much. Please forgive me koi." The teen gently rakes his claws through the blonde's hair who instantly relaxed. "O-ok." Chuckling, Mamoru kisses the blonde's forehead as he laid the peaceful boy onto his bed. He quietly walks out of the room, entering the bathroom across the hall.

"Ugh." After moments of endless tossing and turning, the blonde stares up uneasily at the ceiling. He rises out of his bed, journeying down the hallway into his living room. "Mamoru?" Receiving no answer, the slowly panicking blonde travels back into the hallway. "Mamoru?" He leans his ear against his bathroom door once he was close enough to do so. He grips the handle tightly preparing for the worst. "M-mamoru?" Turning the handle, he slowly pushes open the door. His eyes widen as he saw the teen floating face down in his bathtub. "Mamoru!"

Rushing over to pull the teen out of the water, the blonde kneels towards the edge gripping the teen's arms firmly. He is quite surprised though when the teen slowly looked up at him. "Yes?" The blonde raises a questioning brow at the teen's unfocused narrowed eyes. "W-were you sleeping just now?" Answering the blonde's question with a silent yawn, the teen rests his head against the cool marble of the tub. "Hai." The blonde stares at the soaked teenager debating whether on questioning the teen further or just leave him in the tub. He decides to do the former. "Why?"

Yawning once again, the teen absentmindedly glides his hand through the water. "This is how I always slept." "EH? Gah!" The teen chuckles as the blonde glared at him through his soaked bangs. The blonde glares more. "Die!"

Several moments later, an embarrassed crimson faced Naruto Uzumaki lied upon his love's glistening chest. "Ano, how did this happen?" Chuckling, the teen shakes his head. "I have no idea beloved. Although, I remember a certain Uzumaki causing this predicament." "What?!" Placing his hands firmly on the teen's drenched chest, he glares up at him. "How the hell was this my fault?" the teen smirks lightly which the blonde found to the expression elicit a rather involuntary shudder from him. "Well, whose fault was it when someone decided to try and _drown_ me?" The blonde blushes as he recalled climbing ontop of the teen in the tub who mischievously smiled as his head was pushed underwater. _"Die!" _The blonde huffs, puffing his cheeks out slightly. "Not mine." "Oh really?" "Yes- Wait, what are you doing?!"

Gripping the blonde's slender hips firmly, the teen smirks playfully eliciting another shudder from the shinobi ontop of him. "Oh, just showing you whose fault it really _was_ then." Flushing furiously, the blonde tries to slither away from the chuckling teen. "W-wait Mamoru! A-ah. No not there..."

"_**Hahahahahahaha!"**_

* * *

**Ok, I apologize to everyone out there if you were waiting for this chapter. For some damned unfathomable reason WordPerfect decided I wasn't_ authorized_ to save Chapter 12 of this story, so needless to say I was pissed. Plus, school hasn't really helped the situation either, but hopefully I will be able to update quicker once I get my mind in its right state. Oh, and for those who are curious as to why I format my chapters as I do. Well, personally on my Acer laptop whenever the story is formatted to the left, it looks extremely unattractive to me, so I tend to format it to the center. Alas, I apologize for the confusion and irritaion, but this is the only format that doesn't somewhat hurt my eyes.**


	10. My beautiful golden love

A New Beginning

(Part 10)

"_My beautiful golden love." _

The teen gently caresses his beloved's whiskered cheek. "So cute." He chuckles kissing the blonde's soft lips lightly as he made his departure.

"Now, what to make?" Opening all the cupboards in the kitchen and peering inside the refrigerator, the teen comically sweatdrops as he found all the cupboards filled to the brink with ramen. He sighs and sniffs the milk from inside the fridge. He recoils in disgust keeping the milk at arms length as the foul scent of soured milk entered his nostrils. "Oh my god. I got my work cut out for me today don't I?" He smiles softly tilting his head upward.

"_Well time to get to work I suppose."_

The fox within the slumbering blonde groans as his host's alarm has been ringing for the past 10 minutes. _**"Kid." **_The blonde under the cover groans. The fox sighs.

"_**Kid get up."**_

"Fuck off stupid fox."

Pissed, the fox growls loudly.

"_**Kid, I swear to god if you don't get your lazy ass out of this bed-." **_

"Gah, don't wanna."

Slinging the covers over his head, the blonde finally tunes the annoyed fox out.

"_**GAKI-!" **_

"Beep-Beep-Beep!"

The blonde rolls out of his cocoon onto the cold unforgiving floor. "COLD!" Hopping back onto his warm bed, the blonde rubs his eyes wearily. _"Ne, Kyuu-chan what time is it?"_ _**"I don't know brat, ask your fucking annoying ass alarm that has been going off for the past thirteen minutes!" **_

"WHAT!"

Checking his alarm to see if what the fox said had been true, he pales slightly.

"**I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" **

Bouncing out of bed, the blonde hastily does his everyday morning routine. _**"Keh. That's what you get moron."**_

_"Oh, piss off." _

Bounding down the hallway, the blonde freezes as he hears a slightly melodious tune coming from the kitchen. "What?" He slowly approaches his dining area and his stomach growls loudly at the sight of the steaming hot strawberry syruped pancakes sitting right on the table.

"_**Fuck. Hungry. Wish to eat. Delicious smelling pancakes." **_

"_Quit drooling in there baka fox. These might not even be for me."_

"_**You know what, I'm too hungry to give a flying fuck. Now got eat, so I can eat aswell."**_ _"Fat ass didn't you just hear me."_

"_**Yes I heard you and I heard you last night aswell." **_The blonde blushes furiously.

"_W-what are you talking about-?" _

"I don't think you trust-."

"_What the hell?"_

Hearing a unfathomably baritone voice emerge from his kitchen, the blonde slowly walks towards the entrance. His mouth drops open entranced as the teen was sensually rolling his right hip upward. He feels a blush spread across his face as he stared at the dancing teen. "In." "My."With each emphasize on the lyrics, the teen fluidly glides his hips side to side. "Self-righteous suicide." "I" The blonde watches as the teen dropped down onto the balls of his feet. His blush darkens as the teen spreads his legs while his hands rest upon his knees. "Cry."He notes the light smirk slowly bloom across the teenager's lips as he driven himself upon his knees. "When angels deserve to die~." The blonde silently swallows the lump lodged in his throat, watching the teen lightly thrust his hips back and forth, his lean stomach rippling slightly from the movements_. _Deciding it was probably best to leave, Naruto quickly makes his way to the table and stuffs a piece of strawberry and pancake in his mouth just as the teen was exiting out the kitchen.

"Ah, Naruto I thought you were finished by now." "Hm? Chu mean theze weren't for you?" The teen laughs softly. "Of course not beloved." The blonde blushes as he swallowed the pancake. "Then why-mmph." The teen smiles as he kissed the open-mouthed blonde. He gently rubs the shinobi's tongue with his own as he stole the half-chewed strawberry from within the blonde's mouth. "That's why." He chuckles as he ate the fruit. "A-ah..."

"You might want to hurry beloved," the smiling teen said gesturing behind him towards the clock. "AH!" Swallowing, his breakfast and tea the teen was still holding, the blonde flies out the door. The teen laughs. "So cute."

"Hah. Hah." The blonde slumps onto the steps trying to regain control of his breath. _**"Fuck."**_ The fox groans as the pancakes within him were shaken up.

"_**Ugh. Next time. Be on time."**_

"_Whatever. Anyway what was with that comment earlier?"_ _**"Really kid? You do realize I can unfortunately see and hear everything that you do right?" **_

"_Uh, yeah. You're point?" _

The fox was tempted to roll his eyes.

"_**Kit, you do realize you mated with the kid last night don't you-?" **_

The blonde's eyes bulge out quite comically. He pales. _"K-kyuu-." __**"Sigh. I never thought I would see the day. I thought you were going to take a woman, but alas my damned host is the bottom-!" **_The blonde nearly fainted the misunderstanding.

"_Kyuubi!"_

"_**Dammit Naruto, I can't believe you gotten yourself into this situation! What the hell am I going to do with a hormonal tween running around here begging to be fucked over and over-."**_

"_KYUUBI, YOU ASS NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US!"_

The fox stopped his rant.

"**_What?"_ **

The blonde swallows the lump that suddenly lodged within his throat at the malicious tone the fox was donning. _"N-nothing happened Kyuu. I truly don't know what you saw, but all I remember was me falling asleep on his chest _

_after he kissed me."_ The blonde tenses at the sudden silence. "Kyuu-?"

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_**No. I advise you if you want the little whelp to live that you keep him away from me. FAR away."**_

Naruto comically sweatdrops.

"_Ok?" _

"_**Tch. Typical Kurosawa,"**_ the fox thought.

The blonde stares up into the face of Sakura as she suddenly stood infront if him._ "What the hell? When did she get here?"_ "Look Uzumaki-." "Eh?"

Ignoring the confused look the blonde directed towards her, she glowers down at him. "I don't know what you have done to my precious Kin-kun, but I want you to stay away from him. It's obvious he wants me, so I don't understand why you're trying to hold on to him as if he actually loved you." The blonde scoffs. The pink-haired shinobi raises a brow. "And what's that suppose to mean-."

"Ohayo gozamaisu mina."

Sakura squeals as she heard her Kin-kun's voice.

"Kin-kun I-." The teen bluntly ignores her as he sat behind the blonde haired ninja. "How's my little kitsune this morning?" The blonde faintly blushes as the teen lightly kissed his cheek. "So cute." He blushes more as those words were whispered into his ear. "A-ano, Kin-kun wouldn't you rather sit next to me." The blushing girl asked as she clasped her dress nervously. "No, I believe I rather sit next to Naruto." The teen wraps his arms around the blushing blonde and chuckles silently. _"So damn cute."_

"Demo, Kin-kun-."

"Yo Sasuke!"

"Ah." Both Naruto and Sakura gawk at the euphoric teen who was waving at the raven-haired solemnly. "Hn. What do you want?" the raven haired boy asked as he sat a step away from them. "Sasuke-kun!" The raven haired shinobi groaned internally as the pink-haired girl latched onto his right arm. The teen laughs. "Ah, young love." He laughs once more. The blonde chuckles lightly. Noticing this action, the teen nuzzles his face

into the blonde's golden locks which causes the blonde in his lap to blush yet again. "N-ne Mamoru?" "Hai?" The blonde looks away. "D-do you truly love me?" The teen rests his chin against the blonde's left shoulder causing the ashamed blonde to advert his attention the other way. "Why would you question something like that?" "Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" the blonde hastily added. "But I want to answer it." Naruto's face turns to an uncomfortable looking shade of red. "O-ok." Chuckling, the

teen kisses his blonde's vivid red whiskered cheek. "Well, I suppose I can say yes, I do love you Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde's face darkens. "W-why do you love me though?" Naruto mentally slaps himself as he let that question slip pass his lips. The teen tilts his head. "Why?" Blushing furiously once again, the blonde nods quickly. "H-hai."

"Because you're beautiful."

"_E-eh?" _

"B-beautiful?"

The teen smiles brightly. "Hai." The blonde tilts his head back towards the teen. "But, why I am beautiful?"

"_**Oh, for fuck sakes kid." **_

Ignoring the fox, the scarlet faced blonde stares ahead into the ample forest uneasily. "Why you're beautiful? Why would you even ask such a question koi." The blonde blushes more. "Well, you're beautiful to me because." He smiles softly looking up into the sky. "You're beautiful to me, because you never give up, no matter how hard a situation is, you always come out the victor. You're beautiful because no matter what happens, you will always have hope. You will always smile that brilliant smile that I'm growing to love. You're beautiful because." The teen chuckles as he practically _see _the steam emitting from his blonde's ears. He leans down close to the blonde's ear, licking the shell teasingly.

"_You're Naruto Uzumaki. My beautiful golden koi." _

* * *

**Ok, I know I haven't updated this story in a while. Blame my virus-infected laptop who finally decided to let me upload the chapters after countless days of trying. e.e**


	11. See you around Uchiha

A New Beginning

(Part 11)

"_See you around Uchiha."_

I snarled faintly as I stared at the stygian-haired teenager. I growled softly now as I could practically sense the miniature hearts floating around the dobe's head. _My dobe's head._ _"I can't believe he fell for that crap," _I thought staring at the pair. I begin to glare at the teenager as he adverted his attention to me. My fists clench instinctively at the blank stare I received. _"Okami, Kin whoever you may be, I will not lose to you." _I raise an elegant brow at the drunken smile I received.

_"As if he has heard my thoughts."_

Snapping out of my momentary reverie, my eyes widened as I found a ruby-red faced dobe straddling the teenager's hips now._ "What the hell?"_ My eyes narrow now as the teen began to hum softly. "Kyaa!" I heard Sakura squeal out undoubtedly thinking the song was meant for her. The teen smiles up at my dobe who blushed even more.

"_When I see your smile." _

"_Tears roll down my face." _

"_I can't replace." _

"_But now that I'm stronger I'd figure out, how this world turns cold."_

"_And placed through my soul." _

"_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one." _

The blonde stares at the teen in genuine shock causing me to smirk slightly._ "You'll never get him that way Okami."_

"_I will never let you fall." _

"_I'll stand up with you forever." _

"_I'll be there for you through it all." _

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven." _

"_It's okay." _

"_It's okay." _

"_It's okay ay ay ay ay." _

He lightly kisses my blonde's neck and I feel my eyes broaden an inch as the blonde knucklehead tilted his head back allowing the teen more access.

"_Seasons are changing. And waves are crashing. And stars are falling all for us."_

"_Days grow longer. And nights grow shorter." _

"_I can show you I'll be the one."_

"_I will never let you fall." _

"_I'll stand up with you forever." _

"_I'll be there for you through it all." _

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven." _

"_Cause you're myyyyy."_

"_You're my my-ey-ey-ey." _

"_My true love. My whole world." _

"_Please don't throw that awaaaay." _

I can tell the teen's smiles have some sort of effect on the dobe as his blush increases incessantly.

"_Cause you're my Aaiiiir." _

"_For youuuuuooh." _

"_Please don't walk away. _

"_And please tell me you'll staaaaaaaaaay!" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Whoa oh oh. Oooooh ooh oh." _

"_Stay ay ay ay aaaay."_

"_Whoooa oh oh oh."_

"_Oooh." _

Hearing Naruto gasp suddenly I narrow my eyes again to see what caused this reaction. I watched furious as tears slowly trailed down the teenager's face. _"Heh. Pathetic. How foolish can you be to show your weakness like that?"_

"_Use me as you will." _

"_Pull my strings just for a thrill and I'll know I'll be okay." _

"_Though my skies are turning grey." _

"_Grey." _

I growl softly once more as the teen places his head under the blonde's neck.

"_I will never let you fall." _

"_I'll stand up for you foreveeeer." _

"_I'll be there for you_

_through it all." _

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!" _

I glared heatedly at the teen as he clung onto my blonde as if he was his life line.

"_I will never let you fall." _

"_I'll stand up with you forever." _

"_I'll be there for you through it all." _

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."_

"Oh Kin-kun that was beautiful."

Noticing the song has ended from Sakura's inane comment, I continued to stare at the entwined duo. My brows knit together as I faintly read the teen's nimble lips._ "Please...stay?" _Ceasing further questioning, I gnash my teeth together skillfully now, (to not raise any suspicion from my other teammate mind you.) as the blonde haired shinobi firmly gripped the tear stained face of the teen. I stared as the blonde smashed his lips against the black-haired teen's. _"Just you wait, Naruto. You will be mine."_

"**Naruto, you idiot!"**

My eyes widened a bit as I saw Sakura run over to where couple was sitting fist poised in the air. My eyes extend even more as I caught of glimpse of streaming stygian hair sway from deep within the trees. _"N-no!"_ I quickly adverted my attention into the plentiful forest and shivered involuntarily as the beast made eye contact with me, I leaped from my seat as quick as I could as the beast then made a straight dash towards the pink-haired girl. Probably sensing the aura as well, she screamed as she turned to view where the malevolent aura was emitting from only to see the demon dart to her. I watched in slight horror as the demon grabbed Sakura's neck, hoisting her into the air. The pink-haired girl struggled furiously attempting to escape the smirking demon. Grabbing a kunai out of my weapon pouch, I sprinted towards the demon.

"Hah!"

Now tossing the weapon towards its arm, my eyes widen the fourth time this day as the demon effortlessly grabbed my throat in its vice like grip as he mysteriously appeared infront of me. _"H-he's fast."_ I gasped as I tried to forcefully pry the demon's large hand slender from around my slim neck. Unclenching one of my eyes, I stared in shock as a sudden gust of wind thrashed and tossled around the lustrous raven black revealing a horned skeletal mask underneath. _"No, it can't be!" _I caught the slight smirk on the demon's slightly exposed face revealing two piercing gleaming white fangs. I began to kick aimlessly as the monster chuckled amused.

"Aw, what's wrong kid. Afraid already?"

Came the gravelly voice I so vividly remembered. I trembled unconsciously. "P-please let us go. I'll do anything you want! I'm begging you!" I heard Sakura plead shamelessly. It tilts its head at the fear-stricken girl, seeming to silently question the plea.

"Why should I?"

"Why you son of a bitch!" I shouted at the demon. Regarding the snarl slowly spreading across the creature's face I clenched my eyes tightly as I disregarded my pride for the moment.

"N-Naruto!"

Reopening my eyes, I recoiled slightly as I was face to face with the magniloquent snarling creature. Staring into the black abyss within the mask, I could have swore I saw a slightly blurred image of my terrified face within the creature's eyes.

"_**Do not defile his name, Uchiha," **_It growled out to me.

"_W-what?"_

Noticing him drop the pink-haired girl onto the ground, I now watched in silent panic as the demon hovers his lengthy black claws near my eyes. My eyes widen considerably as I stared at the _arm_ of the demon.

"W-what the hell is that?!"

Trailing my eyes downward from the pitch-black shoulder of the beast, I began to struggle furiously once again, staring at the monstrously melanize limb which was adorned with five 2½ sleek black curved claws which seemed to look as though they were five scythes upon its hand. I gasped silently as the demon began to flex them, _test_ them.

"_As if they are his fingers."_

"I wonder what the Sharingan taste like?"

Hearing the soft chuckle escape the beast's thin lips after letting that rhetorical question hnag in the air, I feel the fear within me grow rapidly as the claws traveled closer and closer to my onyx colored eyes. "Stop!" I heard shout Sakura as she thrust her kunai into the bluish-black hakama the demon was wearing. Staring down at the pink-haired girl, the demon smiles although a bit banefully.

"You humans...Truly amaze me."

Not even flinching one of the claws was inserted into the ring of the kunai, I gasped as a powerful gust of wind suddenly struck the pink-haired girl's chest. I watched amazed as the unconscious girl ascended into the air. **"SAKURA!" **Activating my Sharingan, I glared at the 5'4" beast staring up at me. "Oh, such passion, but alas I believe it's time for me to bid you all farewell."

Throwing me to the ground, I moaned softly as the beast pressed his bare foot against my abdomen. It apathetically tossed the bloody dulled metal next to my head, leaving a slight crevice in the pavement in its wake. It pressed its foot even harder against my abdomen and I groaned as I tried to remain awake. Leaning down close to my face, I flinched as the foul scent of decay reached my nostrils. "See you around. Uchiha."

The farewell echoed throughout the roof top as the beast began to fade rising to a sitting position, I gasped and shot my arms out as the pink-haired girl dropped into them. I begin to shiver, unconsciously clutching the girl closer to me as the voice suddenly reverberated within my already shattered mind. _"See you around. Uchiha__.__"_

* * *

**Fuck the format's horrible here. *sighs* Fuck. **

**Ah, by the way. Chapter 12 will be on hold for awhile because for some damned reason WordPerfect decided I wasn't "authorized" to save my own creation. *ragequits life* *sighs once again* But anywhore, until I find the backup copy it forced me to save it under or rewrite the whole damned thing again, I decided to take a little break from A New Beginning and move on with My New Life. Hopefully you guys will like it better or worse. Idk. *sweatdrops***


End file.
